Fanatic Friday
by sillygirl411
Summary: one shot. LAVIXOC. From invisible girl to popular girl, thanks to her brother. read and review?


Anna quickly walked the hallway of her high school, glancing behind her ever few second to see if anyone was behind her. The black hair girl moved quickly to her locker, brown eyes glancing back and forth ferociously, and took out the materials that she needed for her next class and shut her locker. She spun around suddenly, grasping her yellow rectangular glasses in place before it has a chance to fall off, when she heard a sound behind her and a sigh of relief escape her mouth when she realized there was no potential danger.

_Maybe I'll be fortunate today and I won't see any of them_, Anna thought to herself happily as she continued her way to her next class. Her brother was the new lead singer for the local band and with his handsome jet-black hair and light brown eyes and his melodic voice, his reputation status was rising quickly and so was Anna's. The eighteen-year-old girl glanced behind her and occupied her mind with her thoughts; She had always been the invisible girl at the school but since her brother had become the lead singer, everything changed for her at the high school. Girls were trying to be her friends because they wanted to get at her brother and guys wanted dates because of her brother's rising fame. _Hmm,_ she thought happily, _maybe they have given up today._ But luck wasn't on her side today or the entire week for that matter, because before she made it to entrance of the building for her last class, she was stop by a mob of teenage girls and boys, both younger and older than her who were trying to get her to give them the time of day. _And I thought I was lucky today_, she inwardly groaned.

"Hi Anna." One of the girl said pushing her way to Anna.

"Can I walk you to class?" A boy asked as he stood in front of her with a big smile but was pushed away as another girl pushed her way upfront to Anna.

"Can you talk to your brother for me?" She asked as Anna tried to push her way through the crowding students.

"Do you think he will go out with me?" A girl appeared next to her.

"That's a really cute shirt, Anna."

"Anna, can I get his number?"

"How are classes?"

"That dress looks really good on you."

"Where did you get that eyeliner, its so cute!"

"Can I get your number?"

"Hey, there's a party this week at my house, you want to come? Your brother too, of course!"

"Do you want to go out to lunch with me?"

Anna was bombarded with questions and comments from her classmates and they just kept coming at her, forming a circle around her. Anna looked at the group with frightened eyes until someone reached for her arm.

"Anna, I love your hair."

"Anna, let me walk you to class."

"Anna, you want to-"

"Hey Anna, there you are. We need to get to you to class or you're going to be late." A voice said as a hand pulled a rather frightened Anna from the crowd. The group of students dispersed with a groan as the redhead person pulled Anna away and put his arm protectively around her. Then he led her away from the students, his arms still protectively wrapped around her.

"Anna, are you okay?" he asked her when they were far away enough from the crowd of students. Anna nodded her head slowly and took a deep breath to compose her.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Lavi. Thanks for saving me back there by the way." Anna said looking gratefully into the emerald eye of the person who had saved her. Lavi looked at her hesitantly but he let drop his arm around her. Anna and Lavi had a class together last semester when she was still invisible to the popular population. Even though she wasn't part of his in crowd, he always found a topic to talk to her about and would walk her to class just so he could talk to her a little longer.

Lavi put his hands behind his head and asked, "You looked like you needed saving. Too bad I didn't wasn't in a shining armor with a white horse to save the princess." He said giving her a wink. Anna laughed, fully recovered from the recent attacks of her brother's fans.

"Yeah, too bad." Anna said, chuckling to herself, as she began walking back the way she was dragged from.

"Hey, where are you headed to? That's where the mob of admirers are." Lavi said.

"And that is also where my next class is." Anna said giving him a smile. Lavi laughed and walked to where she was standing with her hands on her hip. She couldn't understand how such a popular guy like Lavi would want to be around a girl like Anna. There were two sides to Anna, one was quiet and shy, and the other was stubborn and outgoing. Lavi was popular with his good looks and his sociable personality. Not only that but he was the captain of the basketball team and his knowledge on history was phenomenal; he knew more in history than the history teachers themselves.

"Well, then allow me to escort the princess to her last class." He said stepping aside to let her pass as if she really was a princess and he was her prince.

"Oh, you don't have too. It's okay," Anna said trying to reassure him that she can walk to class by herself, but he wouldn't take "No" for an answer. So they both walked down the hallway, back the way they had just came from, to Anna's next class. They were walking in silence, enjoying the chatter around them when Lavi decided to speak up.

"Where did all these stalkers of yours come from?" Lavi asked looking at her with concern.

"Oh, they're from my brother." Anna replied like it was no big deal. But Lavi knew better than that. The times that he had spent talking to her, he felt that she really opened herself to him and that she was not the person to enjoy her brother's rising fame.

"Oh," was all Lavi could say. Anna just nod, as she looked ahead, her eyes looked dreamily at the sky. Lavi had to pull her arm to pull her in the direction of the building that she needed to go to, or else she would have walked passed it.

"What are you thinking about?" Lavi asked.

"Huh?" Anna snapped out of her vision and focused her attention on the boy that was next to her. "I was just thinking about how this week would have been different if my brother hadn't gone into that band." Lavi looked at her she quickly explained without looking like a selfish sister.

"I mean, I am happy for him. I really am. All his life, he wanted to be the lead singer in that band. Write his songs and sings them. And now he has that chance, and I am ecstatic for him but I wish…" she said trailing off, "I wish that people wouldn't see me as a device to get closer to him or to advance their already popular status." Anna sighed and the two walked in silence before they heard someone calling Anna's name.

"ANNA! Hey Anna!" Together Anna and Lavi turned around to see a group of soccer players waving their arms frantically at Anna, running up to where the two were standing. Anna let out a groaned as her glasses fell down lower on nose while Lavi look at her sympathetically.

"Hey Anna," one of the boys, Danny, asked, "You want to go out later tonight? We can go to dinner and then a movie." Anna looked at him and started to answer.

"Umm…" Anna started but the warning bell indicating that they had five minutes left to get to class interrupted her. Danny looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"She can't go with you." Lavi said stepping in between them. Danny and Anna both look at him in surprise.

"She can't?"

"I can't?" They both asked in surprise, eyebrows furrowing.

"She can't." Lavi repeated, turning to Anna, his green emerald eye boring into her dark brown eyes.

"Why not?" Danny asked, annoyed evidence in his tone.

Lavi did not reply but instead took her wrist and pulled her in close to his chest and before anyone could react, he gave her a kiss. Full on the lips. Anna squeaked in surprised her glasses falling to the tip of her nose, and stared at him with enlarge eyes when he pulled back.

"Sorry boys, but she is going out with me tonight." Lavi said pulling her protectively into his arms, while Anna was still in shocked and stared at the boys who were also staring back at them in disbelief.

"Really?" Danny asked skeptically. Anna, unable to trust her herself to speak, afraid that she might blurt out its not true, just nod her head. Danny and his friends stared at them for a minute and then walked passed them to get to their classes in a huff. Lavi held onto Anna for another minute before letting her go and taking her arm and leading her to her last class.

They stood in front of her classroom door and Lavi looked sheepishly at her.

"Yes or no?" he asked. Anna snapped out of her shock and looked at him with complete confusion in her eyes.

"Huh? What?" She stuttered.

Lavi looked at her, embarrass and blurted out in one breath, "Willyougooutwithmetonight?" Lavi asked nervously. Anna looked at him and asked slowly.

"Will I… go on… a date with… you… tonight?" Lavi looked at her and nod. Anna's face was calm before a smile was plastered on her face, and she leaned up close to his face, and gave him a kiss on his cheeks.

"I would love to." She whispered and then promptly turned and entered her classroom with a big grin on her face, leaving him there standing with his hand on the spot where she had kiss him.

_Maybe something good can happen to me after all_, she thought as she sat down in her seat for the last class of the day.

-I don't own D. Gray Man. Good? Bad? REVIEWS? :)


End file.
